ChuckOhLate
by GalaMD
Summary: La marcha de Ella había horadado un agujero profundo en el corazón del Pastelero enamorado. Olive Snook era incapaz de abandonarle aunque recoger las migajas fuera tan amargo como el chocolate negro. Ned/Chuck, Ned/Olive, Chuck/OC


**CHUCK-OH-LATE**

_Fandom: _Pushing Daisies (Criando malvas)

_Disclaimer:_ *le saca la lengua a la ABC y sólo se digna a mentarla porque ama Lost más que su ética de fangirl* Bryan Fuller, ni caso de los burócratas, programadores y productores mediocres que no saben lo que es arte y fandom, te queremos, eres el crack y amo del Universo! Pásate a otra cadena!!!!! Hazte amigo de Tim Burton XDDD (no, que te buscas la ruina!). Pero no dejes que quebranten tu proyecto. Porque es puro amor y lo más original en su género que se haya hecho nunca para tv!!!

Las lyrics, obviamente, son de los compositores y solistas de sus respectivas canciones: Kristen Chenoweth, Lisa Mitchell y Rachael Yamagata.

_Spoilers:_ Más o menos hay referencias hasta lo emitido hasta ahora, pero no sé si me creerán cuando les diga que llevo semanas cociendo esto y mis sospechas shipperiles no han hecho más que confirmarse. De hecho, hasta hubo una conversación en el 2x10 que, si no es porque Chuck niega la evidencia, hubiera encajado perfectamente con esto xDDD Aish…so much for the canonization of ff. xD

_Pairing:_ Ned/Olive. Ned/Chuck. Y no digo más.

_Categoría: _ Drama. Romance. Ojalá fuera de un fluffy Richard Curtisiano acorde con las fiestas…pero me temo que este año toca algo de angus.

_Dedicatoria_: Para mi Plus One aka **hellopinkie**, porque aunque no es la pieza más navideña que haya escrito en mi vida (ni siquiera creo que se cuente entre las mejores) has aguantado estoicamente el sufrido proceso creativo de este ff y eres sin duda quien lo merece más. Así que si pudiera te lo habría empaquetado en papel de El Corte Inglés con floripondio incluido, y habría hecho que esa langostilla barbuda que es Papá Noel te lo dejara bajo el árbol esta noche. También "va por ti!" porque (sobra decirlo, pero parece que si no relleno folios este relato no es mío xD) eres mi Companion en esto de las shippers "imposibles". Y más que nunca en Navidad todo el mundo merece su jequecito hmpf. Gracias por no desertarme jajaja ni lapidarme públicamente a lo Vida de Brian, siempre con la mente abierta a las mil posibilidades que ofrece cualquier fandom en materia de romance.

Y así en un aparte aunque no sea un regalo expreso para ellas (sorry, girls, intentaré currarme algo tmb para ustedes en estas vacaciones…), dedico un pizquitín de _**Chuck-Oh-Late**_ a x_rose_tyler_x y heka_granger porque son las otras dos únicas personas a las que he leído comentar en alguna ocasión con buen criterio (XDD y buenos ojos!) que, aunque Chuck y Ned sean almas gemelas y estén recortados por mismo patrón de monérrima y dulcísima galleta… Ned y Olive se merecen una consideración tmb de vez en cuando.

Porque como dijo Lennon…_ "You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one!"._

**N/A**_: _el título sobra bastante-mucho xD pero me molaba el juego de palabras más que mi criterio objetivo. Mi madre sugirió que lo cambiara… pero ahí se la deformación patochoffera al pdf-ear el ff xDD mare mía. Digna foto de Cuarto Milenio xDD

_Worn me down like a road  
I did everything you told  
Worn me down to my knees  
I did everything to please  
But you can't stop thinking about her  
No, you can't stop thinking about her_

**(**_**Worn me down **_**– Rachel Yamagata)**

No supo si fue una corazonada, el fulgor tenue de las luces de neón medio fundidas que se colaba a través de la rendija que dejaba la cortina o simple y llanamente el cacharreo proveniente del establecimiento situado al otro lado de la calle.

La cuestión es que Olive Snook se despertó exaltada de un sueño poco conciliador y, al comprobar la hora en el reloj, dio por perdidas las pocas horas que quedaban hasta que sonara el despertador.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró colgado de una percha y, sin acicalarse siquiera, abandonó la seguridad de su pequeño apartamento. Tan sólo vaciló unos instantes en el descansillo de la puerta de su vecino, pero cuando decidió que probablemente había dejado de importarle todo o habría llamado él mismo a la policía, se propuso hacer frente ella solita al visitante nocturno que osaba allanar el local donde trabajaba armada con su antigua fusta de hípica.

Al llegar a El Agujero de la Tarta comprobó que graciasaDios el cristal seguía entero, pero que la puerta cedía a la mínima presión, contraviniendo el letrero que seguía anunciando que estaban cerrados al público. Las luces interiores estaban medio apagadas, pero no las de la cocina.

A medida que se aproximaba a la barra con los expositores vacíos y la nueva carta de la casa (que no incluía tartas, para deshonra del ya obsoleto nombre del café), reforzó su sujeción sobre la fusta hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Alguien arrojaba moldes con corazones y estrellas para las tartaletas en ninguna dirección precisa. Uno de ellos sobrevoló a centímetros de su cabeza, así que se agachó por debajo del nivel de la ventana a través de la que Ned en la cocina solía pasarle los pedidos recién hechos para que ella los sirviera a sus clientes.

Se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor traer refuerzos. Como Emerson. O la policía, ya que hacía demasiado tiempo que el detective privado no se prodigaba en visitas.

Para ser exactos, el corpulento socio de Ned no se dejaba caer ni para probar su "chocolate azteca" desde que Ella se fue y la situación con Ned se volvió insostenible, negándose a continuar con su colaboración por lo que le había costado a nivel personal.

Ni siquiera fingió entender la disputa entre los dos hombres, pero le había partido el corazón ver cómo aquella extraña pero especial camaradería se disolvía con acritud y una despedida apesadumbrada de Emerson, que la dejó con una tarjeta que ya tenía por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, una respetuosa inclinación de sombrero y deseándole la mejor de las suertes para lo que le esperaba.

Y lo que le había estado esperando durante meses habían sido escenas como la que presenció al asomarse fugazmente por encima de la balda que comunicaba con la cocina.

Un muy frustrado ex pastelero reconvertido en fracasado chocolatero se peleaba con las mezclas de cacao, leche y azúcar, sin conseguir atinar con la fórmula óptima tras probarla en todos los intentos. Se había cansado de verter el contenido abortado de las cacerolas del día por el fregadero y de un manotazo las había derribado como tantas otras veces, como un niño pequeño con un berrinche al no conseguir pintar con temperas igual que el modelo del libro que copia.

En el arrebato, el chocolate había salpicando las paredes, el horno apagado que ya sólo servía de adorno, y formaba un creciente charco negro como alquitrán que se enfriaría y solidificaría a los pies del taburete donde se sentaba él ahora, agotado y abatido, medio recostado en la desastrosa encimera. Por supuesto, a ella le costaría raspar con una espátula para que el suelo recuperara su color original antes del comienzo de la jornada mientras él se retiraría al almacén para lamer en soledad las heridas de chocolate reseco que le condecoraban el pecho de la camiseta, las mejillas y las cutículas de las uñas.

Se reprochaba el no haber sabido reconocer el patrón nada más despertarse inquieta aquella noche. Y desde luego el inconfundible aroma del chocolate requemado que la recibió como un bofetón debía haberla puesto sobre alerta.

Menos tensa, dejó la fusta detrás del mostrador y, echando los hombros hacia atrás, se adentró en la boca del cordero con piel de lobo.

Cuando escuchó el toc-toc rítmico de sus tacones bajos como un eco a kilómetros de distancia, sin cambiar su posición desmadejada, Ned sólo posó su mirada vacua en la dirección aproximada de su figura. Si la reconoció, no es que se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

Preocupada por su aspecto especialmente desaliñado y la desesperanza que ha horadado profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes, robándoles la luz, Olive esquivó los regueros del chocolate y se acuclilló a su nivel.

− ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Ned? Es demasiado pronto para empezar a preparar vienés, ¿no crees?

La broma fue aniquilada por la atmósfera sobrecargada de desaliento. Era como estar en el interior de una olla a presión sin válvula de escape, esperando estallar en el momento menos pensado, y temía que Ned hubiera perdido la cordura por completo.

Tomándose la prolongación de su silencio como el deseo de no hacer comentarios al respecto para justificar el desastre que ella tendría que limpiar en aquella cocina, se dio por vencida de intentar arrancarle ninguna explicación. Se enderezó y se puso el único delantal que había sobrevivido al caos. Cuánto antes se pusiera manos a la obra, antes podría pintar la sonrisa postiza del payaso con que seguir manteniendo la clientela de la que dependían.

Se ajustaba el lazo del delantal a la cintura en un lazo más o menos decente cuando captó una novedad por el rabillo del ojo.

Sobre la puerta del frigorífico donde las recetas de repostería o el menú de la semana habían sido sustituidas por un santuario a la memoria de la muy viva Chuck Charles, más conocida como la más-bien-muerta-para-el-mundo Turista Solitaria, había una nueva postal, con el Taj Mahal envuelto en las luces anaranjadas y rosas de una bellísima puesta de sol.

Al leerla – el hecho de que estuviera colgada en un soporte público hacía totalmente lícito esa invasión de la intimidad del catatónico Ned – una parte de ella quiso ir en busca de la fresca pelirroja para que se ocupara ella misma de restregar con estropajo y jabón las montañas de chocolate derramado por su causa en el último año.

_I was not looking to do you wrong  
Was not looking for a change of scenery  
Don't remember where, or when, or how I did  
But I'm hoping you'll forgive me  
And I try, oh I try to think of all the things  
That I could do to let you know that I love you_

_Do you remember how we'd run in the summertime  
Do you remember how we'd run in the summertime_

_Oh I try, I try so very hard  
And I cry, I cry so very much  
For I love you like you'll never let yourself feel again  
I love you like a brother and a friend  
I love you with my whole heart until it bends_  
_I love you like a lover until the very end_

**(**_**Even so**_** – Rachael Yamagata)**

Los hechos eran éstos:

_Charlotte 'Chuck' – ahora Liberty – nacida Charles, pero aparentemente Freeman desde que acababa de contraer matrimonio por el rito budista durante una misión en La India, había abandonado el nido tras una tensa disputa con el pastelero. Disputa del tipo de las que la gente suele llamar 'de pareja'. _

_El dilema esencial era que la de ellos no podía considerarse una pareja a la usanza habitual, con el don del pastelero de traer de vuelta a los muertos con un solo toque de su dedo y el hecho de que ella, su novia de la infancia, se contaba entre sus proezas resucitadas. El precio más alto a pagar, sin haberlo negociado con la otra parte contratante antes de proceder a la transacción, había sido precisamente la imposibilidad de reanudar aquella revitalizante caricia donde la había dejado. _

_Tras dos años de convivencia y tras una serie de infortunios encadenados, de mentiras, medias verdades, traiciones y crímenes encubiertos que implicaba a su tía, su tía-madre, su padre muerto-resucitado-prófugo del Pastelero y un equipo de infatigables sabuesos de nacionalidad noruega que casi les habían descubierto, había comprendido que ella y Ned estaban condenados a no poder realizar las necesarias tonterías que reforzaban la relación de cualquier pareja (paseos por el parque de la mano, besarse sin métodos de barrera de por medio, carantoñas para agradecer la presencia del otro al despertar juntos por la mañana). _

_La joven, profunda - que no locamente - enamorada de su salvador, pero juiciosa y responsable, había acabado por hacer lo mismo que él había hecho al apuntar con el dedo su cadáver: tomar la mejor decisión por los dos. _

_No se arrepentía en absoluto de que Ned le hubiera regalado la oportunidad de vivir la vida que había sido truncada cuando apenas había comenzado a vivirla, pero la angustiaba que su romántico idilio estuviera abocado al fracaso. O peor, que la presencia de ella limitaba a Ned del mismo modo. Y lo último que quería era que Ned y ella terminaran odiándose y tropezándose el uno con el otro sin querer queriendo para dar por terminado aquella autoinfliga tortura. Él merecía la misma oportunidad que le había brindado al devolverle la vida. Intentar seguir con su vida como había hecho hasta aparecer ella en escena. _

_Expuso todos esos argumentos en una extensa carta y, aunando los pocos enseres que había reunido en lo que llevaba de su segunda vida, desapareció del mapa._

_Al principio, Ned había intentado seguirle la pista con ayuda de Emerson, pero, conociendo sus métodos, Chuck Charles sabía esconderse mejor que bien. Imposible rastrear un rumbo tan caprichoso especialmente si no se deseaba ser descubierto. Luego, cuando empezaron a llegar a cuentagotas postales sin una dirección concreta pero con matasellos de Nueva York, Ontario, Londres, Praga, Moscú, Barcelona, Beijing… Ned sucumbió al enojo y, misiva que llegaba, misiva que tostaba en el horno. _

_Hasta que llegó una con el emblema de la Cruz Roja Internacional, en que Chuck les anunciaba emocionada que se había enrolado como voluntaria a tiempo parcial mientras estudiaba enfermería. Porque quería que su vida, el regalo de Ned, sirviera a un propósito tan altruista como ese don en sí. Ser útil, ayudar a las personas como él lo hacía, pero antes de que requirieran sus servicios._

_Sin poder ocultar que se sentía orgulloso de ella, la actitud del pastelero se normalizó relativamente. Seguía huraño y arisco, pero no tan autodestructivo. Canalizaba su melancolía sustituyendo fruta pasada rebajada a mitad de precio por la riqueza oscura y densa del chocolate, tan amarga en el paladar como los sentimientos por Chuck en su alma. Parecía ya encarrilado en el camino hacia la aceptación, pues iba empapelando la puerta de la nevera con las nuevas cartas y postales que Olive recogía en el apartado postal de la pastelería. _

_Lo que nadie suponía es que en el interior del pecho del herido Pastelero se cocía el pastel más engañoso e iluso de todos. La esperanza de que pronto su enamorada se cansara de los viajes, sintiera morriña y, dando por terminada su faceta magnánima, regresara al que hasta después de muerta había sido su hogar. _

_Lejos de la realidad. Porque a miles de kilómetros de distancia de la pequeña pero entrañable ciudad de Coeurs de Coeurs, en el mismo continente pero el hemisferio contrario, el camino de la aventurera identificada como Liberty Charles chocó literalmente cuando bajaba el río Amazonas con la canoa del escocés Ted Freeman. Médico recién licenciado, joven prometedor, soñador e ilusionado como ella por reconstruir el mundo para hacer de él un lugar mejor para las generaciones venideras. Estatura y complexión media, edad media, rasgos corrientes, acento cerrado pero un corazón de oro que recordaba a Chuck al de los otros pequeños pero grandes hombres de su vida. _

_El cuadro perfecto. De ahí que, al recapacitar sobre ello, a una hiperromántica Olive Snook no le resultase demasiado extraño que del roce diario en aquellas selvas y estepas desérticas, la convivencia en condiciones de pobreza, codo con codo, llenos de mugre y sudor, dos personas acabaran encontrando el amor al entrelazar sus manos para avanzar en esa senda inhóspita. Le parecía hasta lógico que viviendo con y para la miseria de personas que se conformaban con mucho menos que un cuarto de tartaleta de manzana, su amiga pelirroja hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien compartir esas inquietudes y su vida. Alguien a quien querer y que la quisiera hasta el límite de las posibilidades sin el peligro que representaba una rarísima pero trágica reacción de hipersensibilidad. _

_Sin embargo, tampoco censuraba las necesarias lágrimas de desamparo que aquel feliz enlace exprimía de su exhausto jefe y amigo. No desde que el triángulo equilibrado con el que se habían manejado durante dos años se había transformado de la noche a la mañana en un auténtico cuadrilátero que tenía peores perspectivas que el de un ring. _

_You'll go and I'll be okay,  
I can dream the rest away.  
Its just a little touch of fate, it will be okay.  
It sure takes its precious time, but it's got rights and so have I._

**(**_**Neopolitan dreams**_** – Lisa Mitchell)  
**

Casi sin pensarlo, las manos de una muy impotente ex-jockey se deslizaron alrededor del cuello del pastelero que lloraba contra su menudo cuerpo. Tan sólo por la pura necesidad, por recuperar el anclaje a la realidad, a algo mínimamente reconfortante como la lana de su jersey, en medio de una situación cuanto menos insólita.

Las lágrimas de Ned calaban el delantal en miniatura y ella se esforzaba, sin mucho éxito, por calmarle como su aya solía hacer con ella de niña cuando sus padres se vestían de gala para ir a algún espectacular concierto y la dejaban atrás por ser demasiado pequeña. Y habladora. Y molesta.

Sin embargo con cada palmadita titubeante que le daba entre los omóplatos, en lugar de ceder al hipo, las sacudidas del pobre Ned arreciaban y su llanto roto se le clavaba al reverberar en el centro del vientre, donde había acabado enterrando el rostro para aparentemente ocultarlo del mundo para siempre. Ni siquiera la aspereza de la barba que había dejado crecer con descuido e indiferencia en los últimos días, que raspaba como lija sobre el tejido fino de su vestido, le dieron la excusa suficiente para distanciarse de él. A cualquier persona… viva… con emociones…y que no fuera un sociópata del montón, le hubiera sido imposible darle la espalda a un amigo estando en aquellas condiciones. Se aferraba a ella como al último mástil, astillado y recortado, pero a fin de cuentas en pie de su navío naufragado que iba a la deriva rumbo a ninguna parte. O peor. Hacia las rocas.

Y lo aterrador es que ya no sabía qué hacer por él. Era la tuerta en el país de los ciegos. No le quedaban fuerzas para luchar por alguien que no parecía tener ninguna intención de salvarse. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de superar por sí sola el amor desbordante que sentía por él, su rechazo cortés o las punzadas de celos que aún la aguijoneaban entre los pulmones cada vez que se encontraba una nueva postal en la puerta del frigorífico. Manoseada, marcada por huellas dactilares, las esquinas arrugadas de dormir sobre ella noche tras noche hasta recibir la siguiente o hasta que la tinta del bolígrafo corrida sobre el cartón hacía imposible leer su contenido.

El destino, ese vil manipulador, les había puesto la zancadilla para caer en el mismo agujero negro, profundo, del que era imposible emerger indemne.

Generalmente se preguntaba por dentro si alguna vez había existido una Olive Snook completa y más feliz antes de El Agujero de la Tarta. Ni siquiera las carreras sobre su brillante montura le habían proporcionado nunca mayor (aunque menos remunerado, eso sí) placer y gratificación personal. Entre aquellas paredes había tenido que competir, sí, por las atenciones de Ned desde la reaparición en su vida de la enigmática Chuck Charles, pero nunca con aquel nivel de ávida y codiciosa (pero intrascendente) ambición. Allí había aprendido a perder, a ser paciente, a querer sin miramientos, con devoción, sin recibir nada a cambio. Había aprendido a no esperar nada a cambio, aunque lo anhelara no tan secretamente.

Pero en noches frías y lúgubres como aquélla, en que la sobrepasaban las circunstancias, imaginaba a su alter ego soñador, animado y explosivo, expuesto de forma humillante en las cajas del callejón que contenían las remesas de frutas pasadas e inutilizables.

Exhaló un suspiro que desgarró el aire que ambos respiraban, acariciando como una brisa el cabello alborotado del pastelero, del que consiguió arrancar, por fin, una reacción.

Semiapoyado aún con la sujeción que ella le ofrecía, alzó el mentón y Olive regresó al ahora. Cayó de lleno en la mirada turbia enmarcada por el ceño fruncido y espeso del pastelero. La contemplaba con una expresión entre estupefacta y compungida, con los labios formando una O tan perfecta como el ojal que recortaba de sus tartaletas para introducir el extra de relleno de mermelada. En la época en la que servían tartaletas, claro está.

La servicial camarera registró en ese instante que las manos grandes y habilidosas de Ned permanecían aún enredadas entre los pliegues de la falda de su vestido, a la altura de su diminuta cintura. Aflojó la presión sutilmente bajo el peso de su escrutinio, con el que ella trataba de descifrar cómo habían llegado a aquella situación y si el siguiente sería un movimiento en falso.

Olive se preparó para recoger su empatía y compasión, meterlos en su maleta de viajes con el resto de sus pocas pertenencias, y emprender un _bon voyage_ a algún sitio remoto. Sin tartas, pasteles o chocolate. Quizás la Antártida no sería un lugar tan frío después de todo… no después de conocer la granizada y cortante realidad de la repulsión que debía despertar en aquel hombre al que tanto amaba.

Pero El Agujero de la Tarta siempre había sido un lugar que encerraba magia y sorpresas, y la mano temblorosa de su dueño lejos de dibujar aspavientos en el aire como para espantar la mosquita molesta y pizpireta que a veces le habían hecho sentir que era, se puso en contacto con su rostro desmaquillado.

Tímidamente, primero el dedo índice, como haciendo una prueba de contacto con el fin de evitarles un cataclismo de dimensiones cósmicas, siguió el contorno de su mejilla ruborizada, dejando un rastro húmedo que luego cubrió con el resto de la mano. Le sujetó el mentón con extremada delicadeza, ignorante de que de haber sido tan frágil como para romperse por su causa, la indiferencia respetuosa y la distancia tras tanto tiempo de trabajar codo con codo la habrían desfigurado hacía dos años.

− Oh, Olive… ¿qué nos he hecho?

El pastelero no pudo reprimir la punzada de culpa que le atenazó al pronunciar su nombre. Después de todo, la mujer normalmente radiante con el rostro surcado de lágrimas silenciosas había sido quizás la víctima colateral más malparada en aquella historia desafortunada que habían ido entretejiendo entre secretos, mentiras y sueños infantiles. Leal hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Y ella se limitaba a morderse el labio inferior, a hacer el esfuerzo por él de controlar las lágrimas y ponerles freno, echándose en cara mentalmente que debía ser una auténtica reina del melodrama, egoísta, si consentía que sus propios sentimientos abrumaran al pastelero que debía estar consolando y sacando de su miseria.

El pulgar encallecido por años de amasar y quemarse con los bordes de bandejas humeantes recién salidas del horno interrumpió con suavidad la caída suicida de otra gota amarga y desvalida.

− ¿Por qué…− la voz de Ned sonó ronca y teñida de autorreproche − eres tan buena conmigo?

Eso la desencajó más que asistir a su desmoronamiento. El interrogante le taladró el alma, pues creía haber sido explícita las enésimas veces que había voceado públicamente sus sentimientos por él.

− No me refiero a _eso_…

Olive no supo si reír o llorar por el pronombre indefinido utilizado; sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

− No…no lo merezco. − la afirmación resultó tan tajante como el borde hiriente de su siguiente pregunta. − ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Se humedeció los labios, dándose tiempo para encontrar las palabras y un hilo de voz.

− Respóndeme a algo sencillo sin mentir y te podrás contestar a _eso_ tú mismo. − Aunque cristalina como un tintineo, el tono parecía despojado de su acostumbrada chispa y cantarina algarabía. Más solemne de lo que jamás se había escuchado hablar a sí misma. Hizo una pausa antes de disparar la bala a bocajarro. − ¿Realmente guardas rencor a Chuck? ¿Podrías? ¿Pese a esto? − miró el vacío a su alrededor, el horno apagado, la cocina en penumbras y los expositores vacíos.

Ned sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente. En el fondo lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

− No podría… − se le entrecortó la justificación.

Ella continuó por él.

− Porque la amas demasiado, tanto que raya el ridículo, que te hace perder no el norte sino todos los puntos cardinales. Que te sería imposible negarle esta oportunidad, la libertad que ha salido a buscar y ha encontrado en compañía de otra persona que parece quererla como merece… como tú querrías quererla para siempre. Te resulta inconcebible estar sin ella, pero si no te queda más alternativa que renunciar, si es en estas condiciones, tu corazón está dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio aunque la decisión te esté matando por dentro…

No hizo falta que asintiera.

− El amor es tan extraño, Olive… Retorcido. A veces preferiría…

Le tapó automáticamente los labios con la palma de la mano para que no concluyera esa frase y sus malos augurios se cernieran sobre el universo. Su desengaño la arañaba a un nivel demasiado íntimo.

− No lo harías. El amor es impredecible, obsesivo y enfermizo en ocasiones. No correspondido. Otras veces te pasa completamente inadvertido hasta que es demasiado tarde. Pero siempre es maravilloso. Dicen que más vale haber amado y perdido que no haber amado nunca. Puedo dar fe de ello… − la sonrisa triste que le dedicó apenas alivió la tensión entre ellos. − Y más que nadie deberías saber que, como en la magia, lo extraño y desconocido puede resultar lo más maravilloso de la vida que la explicación más lógica…

No quiso soltarle un monólogo y se abstuvo de comentar que a veces es que es simplemente imposible ignorar las palpitaciones que estallan como una orquesta al completo en una fanfarria compuesta por Andrew Lloyd Webber inundándolo todo, realzando los colores, los olores al pastel recién hecho y el sabor delicioso del arándano, incluso si desentonan con las del destinatario e impiden sintonizar con otros que buscan conectar con uno. Recordó al apuesto y caballeroso Alfredo con el que había dejado escapar, más por su bien que por el de ella misma, con una mezcla de autoconsuelo y nostalgia. El paciente Fredo, que hubiera estado dispuesto a cortejarla hasta el infinito si no le hubiera dado el empujón hacia la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que hasta las migajas de esas sensaciones contradictorias que evoca el amor hacen que merezca la pena pasar por ese agridulce suplicio.

Mientras tanto, tan absorta había estado en el fervor de pronunciar su desaforado discurso, que no había notado cómo cada una de sus argumentaciones había golpeado en el centro del pecho de Ned como un martillazo a la coraza de chocolate negro con que se había propuesto protegerse y enterrarse en vida. Una pasta más fluida y dulce se filtró entre las grietas, vertiéndose en sus labios, que buscaron los de ella para que probara aquella mística revelación invocada por sus vehementes palabras.

Aquel arrebato la pilló completamente desprevenida. Con las manos congeladas entre ellos y una postura petrificada que le obligaba a él a alzarse ligeramente y atraerla hacia sí para encontrar a mitad de camino sus labios fruncidos en un mohín desconcertado.

En aquel momento en concreto de aquella noche en particular, bajo la presión suave y el aleteo insistente de la boca del pastelero solicitando acceso, se dio cuenta de que esta viviendo una experiencia real y no otra de sus locas fantasías, de que no se despertaría de repente al rodar y caer de la cama enredada entre sus sábanas de franela.

Fue glorioso. Porque plantarle forzosamente un beso en el irrefrenable impulso de la adrenalina que la envalentonó tras haber sido perseguida y rescatada de los cascos de un peligroso jinete oscuro, a imitación de las heroínas de tantas novelas Harlequin que había leído durante años para combatir la soledad de sus noches, no tenía _nada _que ver con _ser besada_, voluntaria y selectivamente, _por_ el pastelero y fuera de una situación de vida o muerte.

Sabía dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, la base de cacao aquel pastel improvisado. Sin ensayos previos que perfeccionar, el comienzo fue torpe y titubeante, y era evidente que la presentación hubiera dejado que desear en un concurso regional. Sin embargo, la caricia de su lengua enredándose en la de ella le trajo a la memoria la meticulosa y magistral manera en que se desenvolvía con la manga al decorar con nata montada sus confecciones.

La fastidiosa necesidad de aire y el _glassée_ de dudas espolvoreado por el poco pero obstinado orgullo que conservaba la hicieron romper el beso. Intentó retirarse trabajosamente pero él la retuvo en la calidez de su abrazo. No podía distinguir de quién era la mejilla que ardía, apretada como estaba la suya contra la de él, que se resistía a perder ese contacto de su piel. Sólo era consciente del corazón galopando contra el esternón y la respiración entrecortada de Ned mientras cogía resuello, haciendo que cada exhalación le cosquilleara el lóbulo de la oreja.

− Bueno. Al menos hemos descubierto que no somos alérgicos el uno al otro…− se detuvo bruscamente como si por hablar fuera de tiempo hubiera lanzado un maleficio contra ellos − ¡Dios mío! A no ser que éste sea uno de esos casos en los que el shock anafiláctico tiene más riesgo de ocurrir en…

− Olive… − murmuró sin exasperación, reacostumbrándose a sonreír contra el cuello de aquella mujer efervescente.

− …sucesivos contactos. O no. Porque realmente este es nuestro primer beso-beso; lo otro no contó, porque realmente no es que participaras mucho ni yo pusiera demasiado entusiasmo…

− Olive....

− No fue tan…tan woah, ¿entiendes? Así que quizás sí que no seamos compatibles después de todo, y no querría que mi saliva te acabara matando o que te pusieras como un globo aerostático del desfile de Acción de Grac…

La acalló con otro beso. Se derritió al instante. Las rodillas le flaquearon y hubiera caído de bruces frente a la silla si él no la hubiera sostenido a medio sentar sobre su rodilla y una mano fijando el ángulo de inclinación perfecto para que su nariz apenas rozara con la suya con una caricia.

Ambos seguían respirando aceleradamente cuando se volvieron a separar, desmontando la no-demasiado-absurda-considerando-los-antecedentes-de-Ned teoría catastrofista de Olive que, pasados unos segundos en que grabó a fuego aquel momento en su memoria, pestañeó lánguidamente. Fijó la mirada gris en los ojos pardos de Ned que había llegado a adorar, y que, a su vez, la observaban con una ternura inaudita que la abrumaba. Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de esconder tras los mechones rubios descolocados su azoramiento y – más que exultante apostaba que idiota – sonrisa.

– ¿Te estás aprovechando de que te dejo que te aproveches de mí porque nos damos pena y porque sabes que he estado esperando esto desde que nos conocimos y también que lo aceptaría de buen grado por el fin de mis días porque soy demasiado patética para aspirar a más de ti? ¿Es que quieres hacerle pagar a Chuck que se marchara y casara con otro que no eres tú?

Tenía que preguntarlo. Si iba a ser así, en esas limitadas condiciones, todo porque Chuck había decidido desertar para encontrarse a sí misma y su lugar en el mundo… vale. Pero necesitaba saberlo para estar preparada y no terminar creyéndose aquel cuento de hadas del todo.

El nudo en la garganta de Ned se hizo una bola visible que subió y bajó varias veces a lo largo del cuello hasta que se detuvo y reunió el coraje para responder con honestidad devastadora.

– He querido besarte. Me apetecía. Sigo queriendo hacerlo. Ha sido…no sé explicarlo. Te he visto y he sentido lo que tú has sentido todo este tiempo y…

La sombra de la decepción entristeció las facciones sonrosadas de la camarera, que asintió con el convencimiento de una derrota.

– No. No. No… no me malinterpretes. No te compadezco. Más bien me compadezco de mí mismo por estar tan ciego por las pocas ilusiones que conservaba de una época mejor en mi vida, cuando tenía una familia y una vecina a la que adoraba y planeaba formar una familia cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para parecerme a Charles Charles – cerró los ojos, frustrado, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, dándoles un leve apretón. – ¿Ves? Supongo que años de privarme del contacto con otras personas, refugiado entre mis tartas, me ha hecho un inútil para comunicar lo que siento. Supongo que por eso me llevo tan bien con Emerson. Supongo que la reclusión que vivió Chuck la hacía también conectar conmigo, con ese querer y no poder y…por eso nos entendíamos tan bien sin necesidad de hablar, como si nos leyéramos la mente. Tú, Olive, tú tienes don de gentes y no te importa desnudar tu corazón o apostar todo lo que tienes y lo que eres por quien más quieres aunque sepas de antemano que quizás no sea el caballo ganador.

Le escudriñaba con la mirada, intentando entresacar el misterioso y reconfortante significado a aquella concatenación de metáforas ecuestres.

– Sí, estoy enfadado con Chuck por irse sin más. Por dejarme sin permitir que me defendiera, sin darme la oportunidad a replicar o a luchar porque se quedara cerca. Ojalá pudiera odiarla…pero no puedo. Porque la he querido desde los seis años y jugábamos a dominar el mundo en su jardín. Pero ahora empiezo a entender por qué lo ha hecho e incluso por qué decidió desaparecer sin más como lo hizo, aunque no lo apruebe…

Olive tomó su rostro entre las manos y le besó sonoramente en el centro de la frente para luego resbalar hasta su nariz y de nuevo a sus labios. Sintió la comisura curvarse en una sonrisa de medio lado. Supo que si abría los ojos sería tan encantadora que jamás podría separarse y borrarla de su rostro.

– Soy la patrona de la paciencia. Esperaré a que estés preparado si me dejas estar aquí para ti y que puedas sobrellevar esto. Ayúdame a ayudarte a reconstruir la que ha sido mi casa desde que llegué a Coeurs de Coeurs, Ned.

La emoción quebró el final de su exhortación, hasta que quedó convertida en algo mitad promesa mitad ruego. Él suspiró y dio las gracias en silencio sin saber muy bien a qué o a quién, rodeándola en un abrazo que esperaba transmitiera la misma serenidad y fe que ella había depositado en ellos. Hizo una inspiración profunda antes de destapar la caja de Pandora.

– Entonces… hay unas cuantas cosas sobre mí que debes saber, Olive.

Más que darle una enrevesada y vaga explicación, se lo demostró con una de sus obras milagrosas. La llevó de la mano hasta la despensa hasta encontrar guiados por el tufo una pieza de fruta podrida, que, bajo el aprehensivo pero rápido toque de su dedo índice, se llenó de vida y lozanía, color y turgencia. Lejos de la reacción de asombro o pavor que solía inspirar en los contados confidentes con quienes compartía su secreto, ella, encajando la última pieza del puzzle, se limitó a asentir a medida que él expuso las desafortunadas pero claras reglas de aquel juego sobrenatural. Comprendiendo por fin, más aliviada y complacida que perturbada.

Porque desde luego ella no había sospechado nunca el alcance de aquello que le habían ocultado todo el tiempo el trío de detectives, pero tampoco era ninguna extraña para el poder misterioso que encerraban las yemas de aquellos dedos que ahora entrelazaba con los suyos.

Habían sido capaces de resucitar la esperanza marchita en ella con una caricia.

De llenar de luz su vida nada más estrecharle la mano el día en que le dio la bienvenida a El Agujero de la Tarta.

When you start fallin' who's gonna catch ya?  
I'm willin' to betch ya, it will be me  
Who's gonna love ya  
Like there's no other? Search and discover  
It will be me

When all the others  
Have gone and hurt you,  
Who won't desert you?  
It will be me

Weigh in the options  
So much to think of  
But when you think of  
It will be me

You may not see it now  
Love is strange that way  
But someday, someway baby somehow

**(**_**It will be me**_** – Kristin Chenoweth)**


End file.
